


Fitzsimmons - Bright

by EclecticMuse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Stardust (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Gen, Illustration, Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticMuse/pseuds/EclecticMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poster-style illustration for agentverbivore's fic 'Bright', a Fitzsimmons AU of the film 'Stardust'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitzsimmons - Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentverbivore (verbivore8642)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbivore8642/gifts).



> Done for the Agents of SHIELD Big Bang on LJ, where I was taked with illustrating agentverbivore's excellent AU ['Bright'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4754486/chapters/10869986). I wanted to do a Drew Struzan-style poster art, in composition if not in style. Definitely my most ambitious art to date, but I'm very pleased with how it turned out! It took ~42 hours in Photoshop from start to finish. I hope all of you enjoy it.
> 
> Big massive thanks to agentverbivore for writing such a fantastic story, and for cheering me along as I worked on this!
> 
> [DeviantArt](http://eclecticmuse.deviantart.com/art/verby-bright-FINAL-DA-559268892) | [Tumblr](http://eclecticmuses.tumblr.com/post/128722246576/fitzsimmons-bright-hold-me-tight-and-close-your) | [Redbubble](www.redbubble.com/people/eclecticmuse/works/16174021-bright-what-stars-do-best)

_"Hold me tight and close your eyes."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"What do stars do best? We shine."_


End file.
